Fairy Tail Music Voyage
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: She is from our world, died by mistake of a Shinigami. She gets a new life in her dreamed world. She wants to mess around with her magic.
1. Chapter 1

Now, this is not my first fic but it is my second in English, which is not my first language so if you found grammar "horrors" tell me please, because I learned English by myself a couple of dictionaries and video games (specifically The legend of Zelda Ocarina of times) and a lot of fics.

I have no schedule of updates.

I only found 1 fic about a girl of our world coming to fairy tail, specifically a fan, Why? So let me get one more of those fics in to the world. The fic is called Ripples by the real narnia; I love the fic so much, you will found the cutest little mages of fairy tail, as babies well toddlers.

And light novels, light novels have fault in this too.

If you want to know the OC read this if not skip.

So I will use my one OC, yeah I will use her again. She is easy, she hates Mary sues, she is a lazy girl, a smart-ass and an anime otaku and gamer, she works in her family's restaurant while she is studding to be an engineer. She comes from a lovely and caring family her Dad, Mom and younger brother only with a year of difference. She has trained martial arts because her father was a champion in karate in his university years, so she and her brother knows a lot of martial arts, but she stopped training because the university and the work. She is dense as a rock, but love handsome boys so much. She is smart but an idiot.

Skip to here.

 **Chapter 1 – Idiot noob.**

So it was a good, it was, but I don't want to talk about it in resume I'm dead and I am in front of the creator, and my killer, a new reaper. We are in the sky in a beautiful starry sky like the one of the howl moving castle under us we can see an immense green and blue extensions of land, at my right I can see a big mountain with a prominent brown color, we are in a table, an office table, like the ones used in the room for meetings. We have a lot of candies in the table, all my favorites.

I see God as the one in my religion I believe everyone sees the same as their one religion.

"Sorry it was an accident!" the noob said, crying with his face in the table.

"So, what is now?" I said, feeling like in a light novel (AN: super lol).

"You are not mad, child?" god asked me.

"Of course I am, but what I will get getting mad at him, look at him he is crying for god's sake…uh…For your sake?" I cringed with the last part. "Look at him, I am sorry for him and I am the one dead… He is not going to lose his work, isn't he?"

God chuckle "You are such a good girl, No he is not. I am truly sorry, but I hope you can understand that you can't go back, right?" he said with love in his voice.

"I imagine it" I said with sadness.

"If you could live again, said what will you want?" He asked me with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"What do you mind? I will live again? With a cheat?" I open my eyes wide.

"We can say that" God said with a little laugh "tell me whatever you want and I answer if it is possible, Ok?" he said with love and happiness.

"Okay!" Well this is going to be easy "I want to remember my family because I am what I am because of their love"

"Are you sure? You are going to miss them so much" he asks me.

"I am sure, I can't forget them I love them too much so I can't think or believe I can and I will think in them forever!" He beamed at me and nodded.

"Very well that is granted, next" he said happy. "I am so proud of you my child, for your love"

"Thanks my parents for that" it is true they have all the merit in this. He chuckled again.

"I am truly sorry, for taking you from your family, sorry" the noob said again, poor dude.

"Well now I want to remember my studies, I worked hard for that and my otaku- gamer knowledge" I said thinking.

"Ok I don't see why not." He nodded with a big smile and laugh."In resume you want to remember everything from your last life" I nodded "Well I am ok with that" he said.

"You have some preference from universe or where do you want to live?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well magic and dragons, cuz' Dragons are romance!" I said with passion "I want to live in the world of Fairy Tail!" I said with passion and excitement. "It is possible?"

"We can do that, just with you there is going to be another time line think about it like Edoras arc" He answer me easily before I make the question."What magic do you want?"

"Can I make one?" I asked

"Sure"

"I want Haruno Sakura's skill medical and ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and obviously the seal" I want to have a long life with hot guys.

"…" I assume he can read my thoughts…he has been making some faces.

"That is not magic" the noob speak

"I haven't ended; I want that as my default. From my principal magic I want support magic, I seriously don't want to fight and I love Sakura Haruno but I don't want to live in her world it sad and dangerous as hell" I said with all my heart. "And I will live all my life with a crush with akatsuki" the true is a sad true.

"You have a point; explain the magic, but with the power of Sakura you can't be out there with your actual age your body can't handle that, maybe 7 or 8 years old will work and then you can work it, I will give the books you need at the beginning you will search for the others at the end of each book you will find were the next one will be" God said, and it was gorgeous.

"Oh my god! That is gorgeous just level up like an old RPG" I said with shiny bright eyes.

"You are welcome" he said with a Natsu patented smile.

"Well I want Music Magic, I want reproduce the music I know and used it as buffs and charms and charisma; like a bard of D&D, I know to play the violin and the flute in a decent way but I want the real song, I don't know like summoning the music maybe and orb or something like that" I said trying to explain the magic I want.

"That is perfect!, The free will is paying off" He said really exited" You know some people come here by same mistake and they want just to pass to heaven and that it is, if you can't forgot your family then that is going to be your family in Fiore just it passed away with your town that was the hidden village of the leaf you are the only one survivor so you are the last user of their Magic and jutsu! Yes I can see it! It is going to be an exciting life to watch" okay so he has a lot of time…wait a moment this happen before!? "You can work the rest, which Guild you pick and your way…something else?"

"I don't want cavities and menstrual cramps" I stated made of fact, I don't want them anymore.

He laughed so hard for that "I can do that, just because is the first time someone asked me that" I am going to be a happy girl " You are going to be sensible in your days thought no cramps but it is a lot of hormones there" I can live with that, no more cavities nor cramps!

"Please with all my heart, can I have access to internet?" HE is watching me with pity.

"Well…with restrictions, and things that you need to paid you will paid with jewels, only software you will going to have a variation of Archive; you will said is a lost magic for your home place, you will have that magic when you learn it, so no internet until you learn it. You can't buy stuff; no delivery you see. And you will not have the capability of send messages from Earth Land to Earth"

"I will be your Guardian Angel" the noob add at the end.

"I want to say: no thank you, but my grandpa always said 'you always have to give a chance', so just don't kill me too early this time" I said with resignation.

"Ok granted, farewell and Good life" He just said and blacked out.

* * *

I open my eyes and all I can see is darkness and I am in a...holy sheet I am in a coffin! I push the door and it opens easily.

"Thanks god, please don't play that kind of pranks on me!" I said standing up in the capsule thing now that I am out; it is not a coffin, maybe like a cryogenic bed or something like that.

I wait a little to move, until I get used to the darkness. Then, I can see some shelves, a desk with books and something like a light over it, I hope is magical so I can switch it on, yep it is. Now the room is lit. There are more things, a chair and some big boxes, and a door. Only one.

In the desk is an envelope with a letter

 _Dear Okura:_

 _This world is the world of magic and hope. The magic is something that dwells in everyone and everything. This is a world of dreams and nightmares, so be prepare this is a voyage whit so many ups and downs. Friends, rivals and enemies everything can happen. Don't lose hope when the things look bad._

 _Let me tell you what is magic in this world my child. Is that sensation of energy that you can feel within your body, something that is not a muscle, something deeper, older, something that you share with the world but at the same time is only yours, that warm light in your heart. Close your eyes start to meditate about that feeling search for that light in the inner part of yourself. The moment you found that light remember that feeling pull it out, make it go through all your body, from the toes to the head, to your hands, to your hearth when that feel come naturally to your body, when it happens naturally, then you can said you can use magic._

 _Then you will have two options._

 _1-_ _In this room are the books I promise you and the essential for life until you end the books. Read the book here._

 _2-_ _You can take all the books in the beige "Naruto weapon pouch" I made you (I know you wanted it) with space magic that let you put a lot of things in it, stronger the magic bigger the space of the pouch. Then get out of this room and star your voyage._

 _Remember this the moment you left this place it will collapse and everything you left here will be lost. And if you have not mastered your flow of magic you cannot use the pouch._

 _So I wish you the best in this new life and I hope this time it take several decades to meet again._

 _With love, me._

 _P.S- Only you can use the pouch, or to whom you give permission._

Ok, that is pretty cool… "WHERE IS MY NINJA POUCH!" and I dive like a pro in the boxes, I found food, cloths…Awesome cloths can I said , kind of Sakura's wardrobe but better; ninja stuff; rations.

And a doorway to a bathroom whit a toilet, bathtub and hand wash basin…without a door.

"I CAN'T FOUND IT!" … turn to the shelves and there it is with all its glory my one and original Naruto weapon pouch and huge it to myself with all my love. "Now that I found my treasure, let's start meditate until I get hungry"

10 minutes later

"Damn this is so damn boring"…."I think I'm hungry that is the reason."

* * *

"It took me a damn month to get my magic out from my soul!...A month locked in this room!" Now I only need to star the training for my Sakura force and i getting out of here whit all my things! All of them!" I said whit might.

* * *

"I shouldn't said that, another damn month closed here, Everything is in my pouch, even the desk and the capsule thing!"

"Everything is ready to go" I said looking the empty room, i searched every corner for secret compartments, i managed to found two whit books.

"thinking better i will take the last bath before I got out of here" I nod whit the head and got to the bathroom. "God bye Two months home, I am sorry but I am not going back"

* * *

Opening this door for the first time in two month is so exsited, "Uh? it get to a cave?" I enter the cave and the room colapsed behindme.

When i get out I am greeted whit the most beautifull sight of a full moon in the highest of the sky the midle of the night full of stars. This xplain why my room was never discovered I am almost to the top of a mountain in the middle of a sea of trees.

The moment i left the cave it colapsed the same way my home did.

"I will waith here for the dawn, I am not an idiot, that it will go down a mountain in the middle of the nigth"

I said that but i was starting to climb down... I really think I am an Idiot "Body of mine sit down i am not going until dawn" And i sit there dangling my legs in the ledge.

* * *

This is beautiful morning, my first dawn here.

"First, found Fairy Tail...No,First Magnolia...NO!First found were the hell I am! and then found Fairy Tail" Yes I am a genius this is a better plan.

"Here a come! Let's start this voyage!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail

I am so happy to said this chapter was edited by The Real narnia.

* * *

It took me some time, but I'm out of the forest. Now, I need to find some civilization!

I am in a road, in the middle of a plain, doing something you should never do. I am reading and walking at the same time. Kids don't do that, you can die.

I think I am a suitable ninja, I think I am in genin level, so I think I want to learn magic!

What am I reading? I am reading the beginning of a book on music magic.

It said:

 _In the beginning, you will need this chant: Search for a song, remember the feeling, put your soul in it._

 _First stage for this magic._

 _What do you want your magic to do? Relax, heal, energize._

 _Remember a song that gave you the feeling you want to share._

 _Practice the song, it is easier if you don't hesitate while singing._

 _Sing while you are putting a constant source of magic in the song, make the feeling of the song fill your magic, and your magic fill the song; then let the power reach the world._

Well...let's sing everything I remember, and see what feeling I get.

"Yeah, good plan! I am a genius!" And I started to sing everything that came to mind. I am a child singing happily... I am so cute! "I need human interaction before I go crazy!"

I discovered, in a river ('cause in the bath of 'home' I couldn't see my reflection in the water for some reason) that I am such a little cute pie; I have Sakura's traits but a different physique. I hope I don't end up taller like her, I hope to be a little smaller than Lucy.

After a good dose of music by a child, I got to a village. And I see an old lady in front of a house.

I need to be polite; she is a granny. "Hello ma'am, do you know where we are and the date?"

"How look at you sweetie, you are such a cute cupcake!" The first person I approach, the granny, told me while pinching my cheek. "Such a polite baby, of course I know sweetheart, we are in Fresca Village." Okay, that didn't help too much, but it did help. "Let me see the date, Moko-chan!" She yelled at the house.

"What, Granny?!" A young female voice answered from the inside of the house.

"What day is today?" she asked, still yelling.

"Tuesday?" Answered the house.

"Not only the name, the numbers too!" The old lady yelled again.

"Why you want to know?" The house asked.

"A cupcake asked me," the granny said.

"What?! OK! You have had enough sun today, Granny!" Moko/The house said, and a young lady that I think is 18 years old gets out of the house. A pretty young lady with an hourglass body, milk tea hair, white skin and beautiful pink eyes...she reminded me of a white bunny.

"Look, isn't she a cute cupcake?" The granny asked her, pointing at me.

"OH!" She said with surprise. "Hello, dear!" She pinched both my cheeks the moment she saw me.

"The day, Moko-chan," The granny asked her with a smirk.

"Today is October 13th, X779," Whooo, so I'm in Fairy Tail now.

"Thank you, Miss Moko-chan and Ma'am!" I said happily. I needed to get to Magnolia, or a town with a train station.

"Not a problem, cupcake. My name is Moko, and this is my Granny Bell. Tell me, are you lost? Where are your parents?" Moko asked me.

"Nice to meet you, Moko and Granny Bell. I am Okura," I said politely. "Yeah, I am lost. And my parents are in the other world." I answer a little sadly, I miss them. "I want to get to Magnolia, Clover Town or a place with a train station."

"Oh, we are near Clover town, tomorrow some people of our Village are going to Clover Town to sell our farm products, so we can take you there," She said, squishing my cheeks!

"Chanyu belly Much! (Thank you very Much!)" I said squished.

"Okay, you are staying with us. I will tell Mom, she will be happy to meet you!"

I'm scared for my cheeks.

They are a nice cute family of five; Granny Bell, Papa Dom, Mama Maria, Bro Zach and Mako (who's the youngest one). The dad, brother and mom get to the house a couple hours later to eat lunch. It was a delicious, Mako really can cook! And yes, they were happy to let me stay the night...though I never said yes...but I don't think I have a vote here. I don't think they are bad people, and they are taking me to Clover Town.

Then, it happened.

You know, I was a pacifist in my old life; I loved to train martial arts and everything but I really hate to hurt people, so I was kind of bad in a sparring match, always on defense. All my teachers thought I was "scared of the fight" and that being a pacifist was an excuse. They told me I had talent, and I should go to the tournaments...As if! Beginners were scared of fights, so they were shy in tournaments; then the intermediates were monsters! Blood and wounds everywhere...No, thank you. And then the advanced one...Oh God! The most advanced were always calm, but the ones that were black belt without a Dan - those fights were carnage! They know what they were doing and did it on purpose!

We heard some screams in the center of the village. When we got to the yard, Dom told us to stay there while he and Zach headed to the center; we could still see everything from the yard, though.

Then! What are dose bandits? I think there are like fifteen, and all armed with swords. This village has like…10 houses! Are they idiots or what? They can't get anything from here!

"All of you bastards, bring all the girls to the center!" The one that looks like the boss yelled. Okay, I didn't see that coming. "And we'll beat who ever tries to stop us!" I see they have already captured some women, who looked to be tied there, and men were wounded on the floor.

I don't want to fight, I am a child. I have been training but I don't think I can take so many people down...maybe 5, max 8, but not all the people and I think they have some people hidden...

Maria is scared; she ushered Mako and me to the house, but the bandits take her and then the two of them come inside the house.

Mako used her body to shield me, and throw me under a desk. They don't see me, but they see Mako and they grab her by the hair.

Damn you, I can't let this happen! I will fight as a ninja...by throwing stuff, and I have a lot of it!

When they were taking Mako, they turned their backs to me; as fast as I can, I hit both hard behind the knee, by inertia they begin to fall backwards. Then, I jump and grab their heads with my hands and pulled down. I hit them hard to the floor (I hope they are not dead). I heard a mysterious crack, and I don't want to know, but I can see the white in their eyes so they are only knocked out...so weak!

Mako fell to the floor, but she is safe.

"Mako, stay here!" I said "Keep screaming, break some dishes or something; make a ruckus! So, they will think those two can't catch you." She is looking me weird. "I will go and see what can I do to help! Where is a back door or window?"

"Eh!" was her only response and she pointed me to a hallway, and I ran for it.

The moment I exited the house, Mako made a ruckus. I run behind the houses, hiding. Using the shadows, I get to the top of a house with some jumps (banzai ninja jumps!) I keep my body flat on the roof; I don't want to be found yet.

Let me see…it looks like the boss is using some king of magic, but what kind? He just moved his hand and the men fall to the grown, ally and enemy! Is he an idiot or what?! Maybe he can help me, since he keeps fighting his allies...muahaha!

I throw some smoke bombs at the bandits...Oh! One hit a bandit in the face! One less.

Okay I get down from the roof with a jump over another bandit I K. . It was impossible to get to the boss, but what I need the most is get the women to a safe place, so they won't get hurt. And this side has an opening now.

I reached the center and dived between them.

"Shsss! Don't move, I will get you all out of here," I said to them in a quiet voice "I am cutting all the rope so on my signal, run together to the right, I have taken care of the bandits at that side." The smoke started to clear "NOW!" And in that moment, I threw another bomb.

Good, the women look like they are not in danger for the moment, so I begin to search for the boss in the smoke, in the meantime I get another 2 bandits like the first two in the house, and another one with a hit to the solar plexus and a jab to the chin when he got down for breath.

Okay, 7 down, this is going better than I thought, then...

I found what kind of magic it was; a gravity artifact - a ring, to be precise. And now my chest is glued to the floor.

"What we have here?" I hear the boss say. "A really good piece of merchandise! With this fighting capability, you can be guard slave, or a war slave. You can have a lot of value." Then he kicked my side that turned me around "And oh? you are such a pretty thing. More money, then!" The creepy dude said to me, while he stood above me, I lay coughing from the kick.

"As if!" I said with difficulty, while reaching for my pouch.

He noted that because he stepped hard on my hand. "Oh, don't move, little thing, we don't know what else you are hiding, so if you don't want more pain..." He said to me with a cheerful voice, then with a creepy voice (and face) said, "Don't move!"

Then a flash, then the hand and gravity stopped. When I looked back in place of the boss was the back of a blond young man. Dressed in casual way black jeans, black long sleeve shirt under a mustard yellow one.

"Oi! Bastard, are you one of the Slave traders of Ishu?" The young man asked with a deep and calm voice...OMG! I am so in love with that voice.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around me "Laxus-sama don't attack so near the girl, that was dangerous!" A feminine voice said, while I was lifted with care. "What a coward, using such a magic on a child!" She added with venom.

Laxus! as in _the_ Laxus! Then she is-?! I turned to see Evergreen super close up...Nyaaaa! I hugged her back!

I think she believes I am scared, because she started to pet me and tell me to calm down "Everything is alright, baby!" she whispered to me.

"What if I am, bastard?" The boss answered Laxus; I knew he was an idiot.

"Then you are our job!" Laxus answered in a super cool way!...I am his fan-girl! Don't judge me.

"As if you two can take all my group alone!" He laughed maniacally...yeah, if I can take down seven of your group and I am eight years old, then Laxus can take down the rest with only his glare.

Okay, I am exaggerating but who cares; this is my mind, no one knows. In my imagination, he shot thunder from his eyes!

"Laxus-sama!" I hear an elegant voice say; I searched with my eyes and found Freed...he is SO handsome in person, damn, and I am 8 years old. "We have taken all the bandits down!" he announced happily.

"All clear," I hear another deep voice, followed for a little chorus of squirrel voices. " _All clear!_ " Wow, it was Bickslow! He is dressed as a knight...I want to touch his helmet!...I want to wear it!

"Eh!" The boss makes a weird voice and stupid face. "I give up!" He said, faster than a heartbeat, so he wasn't _that_ stupid; then he moved his hand. In that instant Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen fell to the ground face first...I want to add that I fell first, then Ever over me and now I am squished in the ground face first in her boob! OHMYGA! I CAN'T BREATHE!

But that didn't last long, because I think Laxus hit the lights out of the dude.

"Are you all right, baby?" Ever asked me, getting up, cradling me in her arms with care.

"M'okay," I answered a little bit confused…that was so fast.

"Ya sure you're all right?" Bickslow asked me too. Aww, he is so nice.

"By the way we found some bandits knocked out," Freed started, "pretty badly inside a house."

"They manhandled, Mako!" I said to him. "So, I manhandled them!" I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"Eh! So, you manhandled them?" Ever asked, a little surprised. "That was dangerous!" She put me on the ground and started to scold me...is she bipolar, or what!

"So that is why he was using his magic on a child," Freed added.

"Thank you very much for helping me out, my name is Okura Wolfknight, nice to meet you!" I said in a cute way; maybe Evergreen will stop with the scolding...I have no shame, I didn't hear a word of it. Evergreen hugged me again.

"Nice to meet you baby, I am Evergreen," she told me happily.

"Pretty lady, are you bipolar?" I asked her with seriousness, but the males started to laugh, even Laxus!

"She got you, Ever!" Bickslow said between laughs.

Evergreen get mad again. "She told me 'pretty lady' first!"

"Nice chibi, I'm Bickslow," He said laughing. "They are my babies!" And his totems souls flew around us.

"So pretty!" I said trying to touch the totems still in Ever's arms...I think I am more childish than before and that was a lot... I want to touch the totems so much!

"Such a polite child, my name is Freed Justine. Nice to meet you Okura" Freed said extremely politely. "And he is Laxus-sama," He added as a fangirl! The hell? Laxus only nods; so, he _was_ grumpy since his youth.

I interrupt before they said it. " Hey! So, you are magicians right? Because Lazus...sama?" I messed with his name by accident and his eyebrows jumped; what man, I'm a kid! "…used something flashing and then we were off of the floor!" I said excited.

"Yes, we are Okura-chan" Evergreen answered me happy.

"Then, you know where the Fairy Tail is, right?" I continued excited.

Everyone smiled at that, even Laxus, I know I am cute! " Yes, we know Chibi," Bickslow said with a big smile, but without showing his tongue.

"You know WHERE FAIRY TAIL is?" I said with a lot of emotion...who do I want to fool, I am fan-girling now about these four! I believe my eyes are shining.

"Yes, we know where it is." Freed answered me and the four smiled...well, Laxus smirked.

"We are from Fairy Tail," Laxus said with a cocky smile.

"Super awesome! Can I be a magician from Fairy Tail!? I have been practicing, I only can activate my pouch though. But I have been practicing my magic!" I said, really hyper.

"Calm down, chibi, you need to grow more, and ask your parents," Bickslow said with a chuckle.

"But..." I started to talk but a yell scared me – Why? Because they yelled my name, and then a pair of arms took me away from Evergreen...Nooooo!

"Okura-chan, you're all right!" Mako said, hugging me to her chest. "You little demon! You scared the soul out of me when you knocked out the bandits," She said, hugging me so hard!

I gave her some pats on the shoulder and tried to say with all my might… "I…can't…breathe!"

"Sorry, cupcake!" She said to me, letting me go and putting me in the floor again. I feel seriously dizzy.

"No problem, Mako!" I said to her "You know, I don't need the ride to Clover town! They know where Fairy Tail is, so I am going to follow them!" I said happily.

"EH! You are leaving already, Fairy Tail!...Eh? Why _follow_ them?" She asked tilting her head to the side...how cute!

"They said I need to ask my parents to go with them, but I can't so will follow them!" I said, so proud of my plan "I am genius aren't I?" I ended with my hands in my waist, so proud, but when I saw her face, I backed out behind Evergren legs.

"How dare you say something so thoughtless! Don't worry cupcake, they will take you with them."

* * *

And here I am! We are on a train to Magnolia. I am sitting in between Evergreen's legs, while she is hugging me hard, sniffing from time to time. Mako is scary; I will only say that.

"Laxus-sama? You don't look so well" He really don't look good, I think his motion sickness was getting to him.

"It's nothing chibi," Bickslow said. "He is not compatible with trains." He ended with a chuckle

"Laxus-sama has motion sickness easily, so it's nothing serious. He's only going to be grumpy and sleepy all the way to Magnolia" Freed said, and got a little growl from Laxus.

"That is so bad Laxus-sama," I want to use him as a guinea pig. "Maybe the spell I was practicing will help you a little." When I said that I get his attention...Uwaaa, he really feels bad.

"Let me see," I said thinking. I recited the book. "Search for a song, remember the feeling, put your soul in it." The four are looking at me..uwaa I get nervous...NO I am not nervous I am excited…yes I am excited. I know the song I am going to use "I will sing 'Here Comes a Thought', yes that one is the right one."

I close my eyes and concentrate in my magic and start to sing, pouring all my feelings and magic in the song, all the thoughts of relaxing and healing.

When I ended the song, I opened my eyes to see the four smiling at me.

"Thank you, kid, that helps," Laxus said, patting my head.

The song is "Here Comes a Thought" is from Steven Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail. This chapter is not edited.

* * *

When we leave Fresca, Laxus and the Thunder Legion were kind off, maybe because Moko was really scary, and she told them my story...in a more dramatic way, just the same I tell her but whit dramatic pauses.

I was being all the time in the arms of one member, first I was in ever arms, then Bickslow and then Freed. I asked but they told me that they walk more faster than me so they think it was better for me being carried than run after them.

So well I get a lot of time to think. And I don't what trigger it, the fight whit the slave traders or me meeting the 4 magicians. But I stated to get some memories. It looks that this body did has a life, and was in Konoha not exactly the same from Naruto, but it was Konoha, that explain how I know HOW to fight that way and I get a lot of information.

It looks that this is my body I reborn as Okura Wolfknight and in my eight birthday I fell whit high fever, and at the same time some kind of catastrophe happened to the village and I was put in that capsule, something go wrong and I ended sleeping for a good amount of time, from that I get little flashbacks.

I think the fever was for my memories from my past life awakening so, my little mind go overload and that is how I get the fever.

So now I remember quite a bit of the ninja training and Konoha way of life, In that second life, because now this is the third, I have a really big family I was from some kind of clan, I really can't remember , maybe later I will recall it; my nuclear family were all ninjas, mi father worked in the police whit the Uchihas, my mother in the hospital as medic-nin, my big brother was an elite ninja, something like AMBU and he was epically handsome!...cof cof and I have a little brother too he was about to enter at the ninja academy. I was in third year of the academy.

* * *

When the train stopped I was so hyper. Now I am in Magnolia. Can you believe me? I am in Magnolia! In the Magnolia of Fairy Tail.

All the the members of the thunder Legion and even Laxus has given me pointers about magic. Freed was so enthusiastic about my magic book, I didn't noted that my books weren't write in English. Nop they are write in Sindarin, we found it because freed showed me one of his books and it result that I can't read the language, I feel is English whit a little bit of Spanish and Japanese all mixed there but I just can't read it. Freed was so happy to teach me and in return I am going to teach him read my books. That was half of the trip.

The other half I was playing whit Bickslow. The doll's names are Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu. They are so cute, but when I asked what are they. Freed Told me they will tell me when I am older. I just said Ok and made a pinky promise whit Bickslow so he will tell me when I get 10 year old. At the beginning he wanted 14 but I managed to reduce to 10.

When we get down the train, I was walking a little bit behind them and then I was getting pulled away by the people, so Laxus saved me by taking me out of that, but I ended behind carried like a hand bag almost to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Now is the time. In front of me is Fairy Tail...and free of the hand of doom (aka: Laxus hand) Here is the guild of my dreams, my new home and new family.

The Thunder Legion Open the door whit force so everyone look this way.

"Yo Laxus how was the work?" I hear somewhere from the left said. I am behind them, in the door I am ready to take my first step in fairy tail, I lift my foot from the ground, when my foot is almost an inch from touching the floor of Fairy Tail suddenly I was launched to the center of the hall by a really hard force that had nocked my to the ground, I rolled a bit and looked at the origin of the hit, there he is in all his ass kicked glory, was Natsu face in the floor.

I get hit really hard, and he is quite bigger than me, I really didn't get a hurt, but ...It hurts a lot, so my eyes are kind of blurry. I am not going to cry, I am sitting in the floor..and I am not going to cry..I Scraped bot my knees and the palms of my hands, it is a stone floor so it is rough.

Everything is in silence. Everyone is looking at me... I think they are waiting for me to cry. I stand up and get near Natsu. In an stiff way, every time I bend my knees it hurts. So I walk like a robot.

"Are...sniff...all...sniff...right?...sniff" I asked in a shaking voice. I am not going to cry! I think I have pain tolerance of a kid, so I am at my limit.

"Yeah! I am fine" The pink Haired boy said looking at me "Huh? Why are you crying?" He asked me when he looked at me.

"I..sniff...am not...sniff...crying...guuu" I said holding a cry.

"Yes you are!" He said to me again frowning.

"No...sniff...I am not!...sniff" I answered him.

"Natsu I told you to be more careful!" We hear a girl voice from the door " If you keep doing that you are going to hurt some one!" When she said that , the adults awake of their trance and fused about me.

"Ow sweetie are you all right" A lady said to me from the right

"Bad Natsu didn't hurt you, did he?" another one asked me, I said no whit my head, I am kind of shy, for some reason.

Then I saw him and lifted my arms, so I was lift like a handbag again, I wanted him to carry me in a normal way. I was carried like a hand bag again. The thunder legion behind us, Bickslow and Evergreen are smiling at me and moving their hand in front my face to get my attention, I think they are a little concerned, not worry but concerned. They are so cute.

"Jiji" Laxus said putting me in the counter, he didn't put me in a stool he directly put me in the counter next Macarov that is drinking a mug of beer.

"Huh? Are you Ok little missi?" He asked me looking at me and then to Laxus whit a raised eyebrow. I nodded "let me see your hands" he told me, and I showed him my hands " It is not dad bad, How brave are you for not crying, but if you want to cry you can you know!" He said to me whit a big smile. I nod and sniffed a little, he nodded at that. "Well?" He asked Laxus " why you bring a little kid to Fairy Tail Laxus?" He asked him nursing his beer.

In the background behind Laxus and the thunder Legion I CAN hear and see Erza scolding Natsu, she specifically said 'How you dare hurt a little child whit your reckless actions!' and punch him in the head send him again to the floor, face first. Gray laughing at him and then receibing a hit too because he was the one that trow Natsu at me..that was what Erza said...but knowing them...who knows?

"Kid" Laxus looked at me. I turned to him I nodded "He is the master of the gild" He only said that whit a smirk, the Thunder Legion behind him whit matching grins.

"Huh..Master I want to be member of Fairy Tail!" I said to him, he looked at me.

"Sure, why not?" And he give me a big smile" Where do you want your guild mark? Which color?" He asked me, jumping to the back of the counter, then jumping again whit the guild seal, or whatever is called.

"Forest green and in my right shoulder!" I said pointing the same place Natsu has his one guild mark."it is gonna hurt?" I asked cuz I don't remember and I am pretty sure tattoos hurt.

"Nop, Isn't hurt at all" he answer me and putting the seal in my shoulder, in an instant I had a guild mark.

"So tell me , little .."He started

"OH! I am sorry I was impolite, My name is Okura Wolfknight nice to meet you" I said whit my bigger smile.

"Oh such a polite child, I hope they learn from you" He said looking at the tree preteens.

"As if Jiji" Laxus snorted that.

"I hope soo, don't spoil the wish kid!" He retorted to Laxus then cleared his throat " Well what i was saying...Ah Yes! Nice to meet you too! I am Makarov Dreyar. So tell me little Okura-chan, What kind of magic you have?" He asked me whit a soft smile.

I nodded and started " Well I am a ninja, I can use my weapon pouch, I am learning Music Magic, I can do only one spell, but it is good...Laxus-sama said that" I said that pointing at Laxus "and I think that is all. I need to memorize a bunch of book before I started whit the healing techniques."

"Woa that it is pretty good Okura-chan" Makarov said to me.

"You are ninja?" Natsu said...how he did that a second before he has his face in the floor!

"Yes?" I said to him "WHO are you?" I had to aks I so damn know who is him but I need to ask.

"Cool! Show me some ninja trics, I am Natsu Dragneel!" Hesaid super hyper.

"What do you want me to show you?" I asked him, I really don't know what he understand about ninja.

All the adults are watching us interact.

"Something flashy!" He state whit his arms over his head.

"Uh? You know what a ninja is, right?" I asked him, getting a chuckle from the big ones.

"Yes awesome warriors!" He made a face...I want to punch him. His face said are you stupid.

"You are kind of right, we are warriors but we are shadows and sometimes assassins"I said looking straight in his eyes " so we need to be discrete, but you are lucky, because I was being trained to be in the front lines..let me think in something flashy" I said petting and imaginary mustache.

"Okura-chan what do you mind whit the front lines?" Makarov asked me nursing is beer.

Taking me out of my thoughts by his question I answer "Huh? That is easy, the front lines of the war, you see, we worked in 4 man team and the classification are: Front lines:Full damage dealer (LoL), Full defense, Balanced; middle line: balanced, infiltration,healing; and the back lines: healing, interrogation, assassination and technique hunters. Sometimes technique hunters and healing move to all the lines if that happens we need to protect those teams."I take some air an continue whit my explanation...damns I have such a good mind.

"My clan was something like tanks we have high defense and high attack so we are used in the first three teams, so when i get to the correct age I can't learn new techniques ...So I think that explains it" I look to Makarov, he didn't looks so happy but he didn't look mad.

He asked something weird" At what age in you village were send to the war?"

"It deppends" I aswer him.

"How so?" He tilt his head to me.

"Well if you are a good student. We enter to the academy at 6 year old, and we graduate at 11 or 12 year old. then you are send to a genin team whit other 2 graduates and a Jonin, Jonin are elite warriors, and then you can take your specific training more serious and maybe you can get out of the village to get jobs but if you are a good student you can graduate early like 8 or 7 but the legendary hero when to the third world shinobi war at 4 year old" I said nodding remember the legendary story of the Hero Uchiha Itachi...I really love that men.

"So you were bad or good student Okura-chan¡" I get out of my tought by Freed that asked thatt, looking around me everyone is in a serius mode...Uhg I shouldn't have said all that!

"I was kind of bad, I always get full scores in all the tests and practices but they said I didn't were disciplined enough "I groaned and hide my face in my hands" Homework! I hate so much the homework and big brother always encouraged me to skip them saying that they weren't necessary, that he personally was going to teach me cool tricks, that i didn't need to skip years so I didn't do the homework so I get to the 3rd year of the academy" they sighed in relief.

"Why you sighed in relief?" I asked all the adults

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Makarov said a turned to the other but they just shrugged.

I turned to Natsu, he shrugged too and said "I don't know they are weird...so the ninja trick" he said wiggling his browns at that I just nodded.

"Oky.. I think I will show you the wall walking"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't have beta.

I have a English spelling and grammar checker program. But it has to be sentence by sentence. SO I take forever.

Yeah... Now I know that this program is an epic troll! 18/Oct/2018.

* * *

" **Well, we have a new member, let's party** " Makarov announces with happiness!

When I showed Natsu wall walking in the middle of the party that I observed from the wall, the safest place want you know Fairy Tail is wild even with the most destructive one as children, until Bickslow ask me down. I think he is like 17 or 18, he and Laxus are pretty tall. He brings me to the counter with the thunder legion, Laxus and Makarov. This time he put me on a stool.

" **Well Okura, Are you hungry?** " Makarov asked me with a big smile. In that instant my belly answered for me. Everyone near me chuckled at that.

A cute lady behind the counter bring us a dish of meet stew everyone has a jar of beer and I get a glass of juice... I want beer too!

"Thank you cute lady" I said happily no matter that I want beer, I am hungry!

The cute lady giggled and patted my head " **you are welcome sweetheart"** and she disappear to work.

While we are eating Laxus and the thunder legion relate their mission and how they found me to the master. Obviously Natsu hears that I fight and beat some bandits, and well he asked me to fight him.

And a thoroughly informed him that the bandits I took were mere luck, I am a child, I am a little bit stronger than a normal adult, but if it weren't for Laxus and the Thunder Legion by this moment I would be a slave. Yeah he didn't hear a think about it.

" **I don't want!** " I answer him from the stool.

" **Why?! Are you a coward?!** " He literally screamed in my face.

" **I don't think so, I just don't wanna!** " I answer him again...in fact I am a coward but... He don't need to know.

" **Flame head, let her be, she is just a baby!** " a cool black haired boy tells him while getting near us... Gray has been so cool since childhood! " **Nice to meet you Okura-Chan I am Gray Fullbuster** " He introduce himself in a cool way, he does everything in a cool way... Ok I am his fan-girl too!

" **But she fights with bandits and she is younger than us! So she is strong!** " Uh, nice logic Natsu! I look at him like he is an idiot.

I turned to the master and point at Natsu " **He is an idiot?** " I asked , everyone laugh so hard at that.

I don't want to fight him, In true that scare the shit out of me.

" **Oi!** " Natsu complained at my question.

" **Are you a villain?** " I asked him, by this moment Gray is petting my head... I don't mind!

" **Of course not! you... pink baby**!" What did he say, Now I really see him as dumb.

" **First your hair is pink too, And my name is Okura, If you are not a villain, why do you want to fight me so much even if I don't want? Like a villain"** I said that and at the incredible Natsu's face, Gray is laughing hard!

" **My hair is not pink! Is salmon!** " He screamed at !

* * *

After some days in the guild I meet Kana Alberona, and she is such a beautiful girl well teenager she is almost 13 years old and in some way or another she is always watching Guildarts, mind you ALWAYS. How the hell HE managed to miss that!

It is kind of sad and amusing at the same time. I need to stop this here, I'm not going to see this sad story for years.

So that is why I'm now in front of Guildarts in the middle of the guild pulling Kana with me.

" **Are you mad with Kana?"** I asked Guildarts with big puppy eyes. Kana is sweating buckets.

" **Of course not... I am sorry, but what is your name?** " he asks me in a nice way, when he got back the next day I joined the guild and I just observed their interactions between them so I never get to present myself.

" **Oh! I'm sorry my name is Okura Wolfknight, nice to meet you Guildarst-San"** I introduce myself like the little polite child Master want as an example.

" **Nice to meet you too Okura-chan** " he said with a wide grin.

" **If you are not mad at her why you don't come to talk with her? You are her dad, don't you?"** I said, tilting my head to the side in a cute way.

Hell breaks loose! in that instant.

The guild is so silent that you can hear the sound of a pin falling on the floor, master has dropped his beer, the thunder legion are looking this way with surprise, Laxus stopped midway grabbing his headphones, Natsu and Gray stopped mid discussion...well Grays stopped.

" **What?!** " Both said at the same time, Guildarts with an incredible surprised face almost terrified and Kana full down scared... Why?

" **Wait! You didn't know?** " I look at both of them in Question...I need to make it believable.

" **I... I...** " was the only thing Kana could said she is trembling biting her lower lip...In this moment I'm kind of feeling guilty. Kind of ..in reality no Im not feeling guilty..more amused that nothing.

" **What... no ... I... Wait!** " Guildarts started then stopped and stared hard at Kana's face, I can hear the gears in his head working overtime, he started mumbling a lot of women names and discarding them, then stopped and his face broke in the biggest grin I have seen until this moment **"Cornelia...you are the daughter of Cornelia... My wife, my only wife, you are our daughter!** " He said hugging Cana with all his might. Oh my god! He is going to kill her!

Kana is crying with all her heart the guild exploded with cheering cheers and... and I am now regretting this... maybe this is my last moment in this live. Live was so short!...AGAIN!

Kana is hugging me with all her might from my back so her arms are precisely at my neck and Guildarst is hugging us from my front so I have my face in his awesome chest... I am not getting oxygen HERE!

* * *

Somehow I am still alive, I blacked out..and mostly every adult blacked for the damn party they held out I was saved by the Strauss elder. God bless that violent dark teenager.

I was informed by her the next morning.

* * *

Until romeo came to the guild I am the smallest one...and I am a cute little girl with the biggest green eyes... so I am so damn pampered ... they are going to rot me. Well If Natsu can stop getting in the way of my pampering.

I will tell you if I am not training...well now I am forbidden to train alone for some circumstances... I am following Laxus everywhere and the thunder legion... mind you everywhere inside the guild, they didn't let me follow them outside. The puppy eyes and 'You are so cool and awesome with glitter' I think it works against me when I want to follow them outside...I will said it is an epic ninja training...that I am not leveling up. I tried but it doesn't work...damn dragon's cense.

When they are not at home I followed Gray because he LOVES to pamper me! I will said it again because it is important: HE LOVES TO PAMPER ME! I don't know why but I love it! Then Natsu start a fight with him and end of my pampering.


End file.
